


Expect the Unexpected

by PrentissPoppet



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Caring Emily Prentiss, Cheating, F/F, Fluff, Heartbreak, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, New Relationship, Recovery, Smut, Withdrawal of Consent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28761372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrentissPoppet/pseuds/PrentissPoppet
Summary: JJ seeks help after a bad experience and someone unexpected helps her.Warnings:• not respected withdrawal of consent (sex).• mature material.• smut is marked with ($) in the title.• the lack of consent will be marked with (*) in the title.Remember - if it's not a clear yes, the answer is no. Respect consent.
Relationships: Elle Greenaway/Jennifer "JJ" Jareau, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/William LaMontagne Jr.
Comments: 34
Kudos: 86





	1. Help Me Emily (*)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JJ seeks out comfort from Emily when she needs it the most

**Episode 3x17 (Alternate Storyline):**

"JJ, you should go for him. You'd make a cute couple" Emily stated encouragingly. She looked at JJ affectionately..

She nodded her head in response to Emily. "You know what... hey Will". JJ shouted and smiled and Emily before she took off after him and left her friend to just watch what was happening.

Derek and Spencer approached Emily and stood beside her as she watched them make out. Will's hand slid into the back of JJ's hair and he twirled it between his fingers.

"Well finally". Derek sighed.

Emily hummed in response to Derek. "I thought she was never gonna admit it".

Emily watched for a few seconds before turning around and walking out of the station with Spencer trailing behind her like a lost puppy. "Yeah. What's it been? Like a year?"

Derek stood watching them for a moment too. "Something like that" he stated and then followed Emily and Spencer out.

JJ and Will were oblivious to their surroundings and stayed together with their lips locked while everyone else went back to the hotel for a drink.

* * *

When they got back to the hotel, Emily went to her room to get some time alone while everyone else went to the bar to celebrate the end of a long case.

Emily sat mindlessly watching whatever was on the small TV that had been provided in the room and her mind drifted to JJ and how Emily now regretted pushing JJ to Will, but if she was happy in her relationship then Emily was going to be happy for her. She now recognised she had to move on from the woman she had been in love with for the last year because she was in a committed relationship and it would wrong for Emily to say something and ruin that.

Emily was pulled out of her thoughts by 3 loud knocks on her door. She sighed loudly and got up to look through the peephole, where she saw JJ with tears streaming down her face and her makeup smudged all over her face. Confused and worried for her friend, Emily opened the door and JJ fell into her arms immediately. She pulled JJ with her into the hotel room to avoid disturbing anyone else and once the door was closed she picked her up bridal-style and carried her to the bed. Emily sat in the middle of the bed and held JJ tightly in her arms like a child that needed consoling. She moved into a more comfortable position and tilted her neck for JJ to snuggle into if she wanted to be closer to Emily.

JJ opted to stay sitting in Emily's lap like a child and tucked her face into Emily's neck because she had been offered the comfort. By clutching her waist with one hand and using the other to play with Emily's curls she allowed herself to calm down in a safe place. No words were needed between the two girls so Emily just held JJ tightly and rubbed circles on her back until she was calm enough to talk.

JJ's sniffles reduced in frequency and her breathing slowed from the panting state she was in when Emily opened the door. She took a deep breath and wiped away her tears. She chose cuddled further into Emily before gaining the courage and confidence to speak.

"I'm sorry for turning up out of the blue like this but I didn't know what to do Em. Oh god. I'm so sorry. Did I interrupt something? I should go. You were busy. Fuck". JJ tensed in Emily's embrace.

"Stop. JJ, calm down. It's okay. I wasn't busy. I was just watching TV. Don't be sorry. I said I'd be here for you and I am. You didn't interrupt anything. What's going on? Talk to me sweet girl". Emily started to play with JJ's hair as an act of comfort.

"I need you to not say anything until I've finished and I can't look at you when I do say it because I'm already really embarrassed. Is that okay? I can leave. I'll go."

"Stay. I'd like you to stay with me. I want the company and companionship. Whatever you need me to do JJ, I will. I'm listening to you".

JJ relaxed a little and leaned into Emily's chest so she didn't have to look her friend in the eyes. She grabbed Emily's hand and closed her eyes as an act of comfort.

"I've been with Will for a year Em. It's over now. We didn't see each other much and the visits were short. Usually a weekend. It was a meaningful relationship and a little bit kinky. I mean, it was sex, food, sex, bed, sex, home really. Since we've been here on the case I spent more time with him and we tried some new things tonight. I had my panties shoved into my mouth and I said no to it Emily, while I was tied up. We had a safe word but not a safe action and he crossed a line. He didn't stop. He just kept going on. It felt like ages. I couldn't stop him Em. He kept going without verbal consent or even a nod so I left as soon as I could. I came here and now you know that little JJ is crying over a boy. I'm so pathetic". Her tears started to stream down her face once again and they soaked through Emily's shirt as she was rocked and comforted. She let the tears come naturally and allowed herself to feel angry, and sad, and disappointed all at once.

"It's okay JJ. I need you to listen to me. Okay?" Emily started to braid JJ's long hair to keep her hands busy.

At JJ's nod Emily continued. "Kinky sex is okay if it's safe and that wasn't safe sex JJ. If you didn't give a definite yes, he shouldn't have continued. I wouldn't have continued. It's okay. You're okay. I've got you now. You're safe JJ. Did you receive any aftercare?"

"No. I left straight away". Emily held back her expression of anger and disgust to stop JJ from feeling any worse.

"Tell me what you need as your aftercare and either I can give it to you or I can get someone else if you'd rather?"

"Stay Em. Don't leave me. Please. I normally like cuddles, a sweater and reassurance. Water if you have some too please".

"I go it. Thank you lovely girl. I'm going to let you go for a minute while I grab those things for you. Can you lie down for me?" When JJ nodded, Emily helped her off her lap and onto her stomach. She made sure to keep some type of physical contact with JJ at all times. After all, her love languages were physical touch and acts of love.

"Yeah. Thank you Emily. You don't have to do this". JJ lay down and Emily started moving to help provide JJ with the aftercare she was desperately in need of.

Emily spoke to JJ as she got a sweater out of her go bag and a bottle of water from the mini fridge in the room, as well as a reusable straw. "I know I don't have to. I want to. Do you want help putting this sweater on?"

"No thank you. Could you just please hold me?" JJ slid Emily's sweater over her head and pulled the sleeves over her hands. She made grabby hands through the sleeves at Emily who lay down on the bed and patted her chest for JJ's head to rest on.

JJ moved to lie on Emily's chest feeling thankful to have a friend as caring as Emily. She sipped on the water through the straw and Emily told her how she 'did so well for leaving' or how she was 'safe now' and a 'good girl for asking for help'. Inside JJ was beaming and let a small smile turn at the corners of her mouth. She fell asleep on top of Emily's chest, purely out of exhaustion.

Emily pulled JJ's hair out of the braid she had made to stop it creasing in the night and stroked her fingers through the younger girls hair to comb out any knots. She placed a gentle kiss on her hairline and let her lips linger for a moment. She took the straw out of the bottle and shook it over the side of the bed to get rid of any excess water, then she screwed the lid back on the bottle and put it on the night stand being careful not to wake JJ who was finding comfort in her embrace.

She pulled the bed covers over them both and made sure their alarm was set for a suitable time otherwise they would be rushing in the morning. Emily held on a little tighter to JJ feeling thankful that her friend had felt comfortable enough to seek Emily out for help when she needed it the most and then she allowed herself to fall asleep with JJ in her arms.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baby JJ. 
> 
> I've got a rough idea of where I want this to go and I'm not sure it's a good idea. But here it is I guess. 
> 
> I have based this fic on one of my own experiences so if you don’t like what I write, leave. It’s as simple as that. Although, I really hope you enjoy what I have planned:)


	2. Plane Ride Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW for a Panic Attack.
> 
> JJ comes to the realisation of what happened to her and Emily is there to provide comfort and keep her safe.

JJ had always been an early riser. She was always awake before 7am, everyday. Her habits were usually helpful in waking her up when she went on an early run, which was often a few times a week but today she planned on staying in bed as long as possible.

Today was a different day than usual. JJ still woke up early but she was in Emily's embrace, and for the first time in a while she felt safe. After her breakup with Will, JJ had seeked out Emily for the comfort and reassurance she needed at that moment in time. Maybe she had always needed it but just hadn't seem it before. For JJ, being with Emily all day always felt more comfortable than being with Will all day. Emily didn't know that JJ had spent so long hiding her feelings for the older woman because she was also hiding her romantic feelings for her younger friend. JJ had since accepted that friends were the only thing they could ever be and she had encouraged herself to "man up" (even though it's mysogynistic and men have things that upset them too) and move on to find someone new, who just so happened to be William LaMontagne.

She closed her eyes and allowed herself to fall back asleep cuddled up with Emily where she felt safe and loved. When she woke up for the second time that morning, it was to Emily playing with her hair and putting it in two neat French braids. Emily kissed the top of JJ's hairline when she was finished with the braids. JJ groaned in annoyance of waking up completely and Emily chuckled into the top of her head, which is where her lips still were.

It felt very domestic to both girls and JJ was unsure how she felt about it. She liked the feeling of being in bed with someone she felt so comfortable with but she felt like it was too enjoyable and that was what made her uncomfortable. She should feel like this with Will, not Emily.

"Good morning Em. Jesus, what time is it?" JJ asked while rubbing the extra sleep out her eyes. It was a habit she had picked up from Roslyn when she was younger and she had been doing it ever since. It was the first thing either of them had said since waking up because they had been lying in bed in a comfortable silence just enjoying the peace and quiet.

"Good morning JJ. It's 9. Hotch needs us on the jet at midday so we need to leave here at 11:30 at the latest. You didn't hear the alarm go off about 30 minutes ago?"

"What? No. You set an alarm? Do we have to get up? I don't want to. Can we please stay in bed?" JJ pouted and lifted her head of the pillow to look at Emily with puppy eyes. Emily's heart melted at the sight but still, she stood her ground and insisted they get out of bed.

"Yup, I did set an alarm. Come on. We need to get up and you need to go back to your own room so you can get dressed and pack your go-bag". JJ groaned loudly and threw her head back against the pillow.

"Oh shit. Yeah. I think my key is in my jeans. I hope so anyway. I can't really remember". JJ stood up to find her jeans and proudly pulled her key out of the pocket in her jeans. Emily smiled at her and then also got out of bed.

"Well done..." Emily said sarcastically while rolling her eyes. "When you're ready I'll walk you up to your room so you don't have to be alone. Just let me grab my own room key and then we can go. Okay?" JJ hummed in response so they both proceeded to get dressed to go to JJ's room.

Emily picked her key up off the table by the door and opened it for JJ to leave first. She held out her free hand for JJ to hold while she hovered by the door until Emily had checked that the door was closed properly behind them she started walking to the elevator with JJ by her side.

While they waited for the elevator, Emily stroked JJ's knuckles with her thumb and she asked the question that had been on her mind since she had woken up. "Are you feeling better today JJ?"

"I am. Thank you for asking, and I'm not just saying that to make you feel better for asking, especially after helping me last night. I appreciate you looking after me like you did. You didn't have to. I would have been fine on my own if you didn't answer". They both stepped into the elevator and Emily let go of JJ's hands to place a comforting hand on the small of JJ's back.

"I know. I'm glad you feel better. I won't lie JJ, it was scary seeing you like that". Emily's eyebrows furrowed and a concerned look came over her face. She felt Emily's hand stop rubbing circles on her lower back and JJ had the urge to soothe Emily's distressed look. She grabbed Emily's other hand in between both of hers.

"I'm so sorry Em. I didn't know who else to go to. I hope you don't think any less of me. I'm sorry you had to see me at my lowest". The elevator pinged to signal they were at the floor with JJ's hotel room on so they both stepped out. JJ dropped Emily's hand and realised she missed the warmth and comfort that was provided. Emily's hand stayed resting on JJ's lower back.

"Hey, it's okay. I understand. I wouldn't think any less of you JJ. I enjoy the same things, but in a consensual way". They stopped walking when they reached JJ's hotel room and they paused outside the door. JJ didn't put the key into the lock yet. She waited until she was ready to go in and Emily had left. A moment of understanding washed between the two friends.

Emily held her arms out to give JJ a hug before they separated ways. Emily murmured softly into the top of JJ's hair. "You let me know if you need anything else, okay? I'll see you in a bit". She pulled away from the hug and lightly squeezed JJ's arm before walking back to the elevator and going to her room.

JJ watched Emily walk away and then took the opportunity to open her hotel room door and enter. She looked in both directions to make sure it was clear before entering, in case Will had somehow found out which hotel she was staying in and the floor of the hotel she was on. She quickly scanned the room with her gun and when she was satisfied she allowed herslef to relax.

* * *

Once JJ was in the room and alone after checking for any unwanted guests, she allowed herself to cry again. Big tears rolled down her cheeks and the sobs took over. Her body shook heavily and she was struggling to breathe. How could she have been so stupid as to not negotiate an action to keep herself safe with Will? She felt so stupid. A panic attack overtook her body from her hyperventilating and panicking so much, she struggled to calm herself down but managed to get through it. She let the panic attack pass by taking deep breaths and focusing on things in the room to calm her down. First the colour of the curtains, then the pattern of the carpet. Her tears were still coming fast and heavy but the panic attack had thankfully stopped and it felt easier to breathe. There was no longer a brick pressing on her chest making it hard to breathe or a hand wrapped around her windwipe only allowing the smallest gasps of air at a time. 

Once she stopped crying, she managed to stand up and get dressed as well as packing up her go bag, then she checked she had everything she'd brought with her on the case. She had nothing left to do in New Orleans now that she had ended her relationship with Will and she didn't want to be anywhere he could reach her so she decided to head to the jet early where she couldn't be disturbed and read her book while she waited for everyone else, or maybe play some games on her phone. She didn't really want to be alone in a hotel room or sat in the police station around Will or anywhere she could be found. It could lead to some bad thoughts and possibly another panic attack that she wasn't willing to deal with at this moment in time.

When JJ was settled on the jet, she went in her bag to find her book and realised she still had Emily's sweater from the night before. She had been wearing it when she left Emily's room and it slipped her mind the give it back. She ran her hand over the material and reminisced how soft it felt against her skin and how comforted she felt by a singular item of clothing. JJ pulled the sweater against her chest like it was a teddy bear or a hug from another person, preferably Emily. Instead of reading, she text Emily to keep herself occupied and stop her mind from drifting.

* * *

**from Jennifer Jareau:** _hey em, i just remembered i have your sweater from last night. i'm on the jet now so i can give it to you later if you want? what am i saying? of course you can have it. It's yours. i'll keep it at the top of my bag :)_

**from emily prentiss:** _Hi JJ! Don't worry about the sweater. You can keep it... It looks_ _really good on you. Well, so much better than on me. Is anyone else on the jet?_

**from Jennifer Jareau:** _no. just me and the pilot. are you sure em? it's your seater and while it's comfortable, it's still yours. i don't want to take something of yours that you might need :(_

**from emily prentiss:** _I insist you keep the sweater JJ. I have loads. It's okay. Wrap yourself in it to calm down for a panic attack maybe, if you need a reason? I won't be long coming to the jet. Do you need anything?_

**from Jennifer Jareau:** _no. i don't need anything. thank you though. thank you also letting me keep the sweater. i'll say it's comforting ;) i'll see you in a few minutes. drive safe xoxo_

* * *

  
Emily arrived on the jet at the same time as Derek and Spencer because they had all come in the same SUV after going to the store. As she walked passed JJ, she left a bag of Cheetos and a bottle of blue Gatorade on the table next to JJ's book and gently squeezed her friend's shoulder. Despite JJ not asking for anything and pretending to be annoyed at the older woman for buying something despite her declining the offer, Emily could tell she was grateful for the small action of comfort and regularity of the act.

Halfway throught the flight, Emily's phone buzzed with a text and she pulled it out of her pocket to look at who had messaged her. A smile blossomed on her face when she saw it was JJ.

* * *

**from Jennifer Jareau:** _thank you for the cheetos emmy :) i'm sorry to bother you again but would it be okay if I came to your apartment and stayed the night when we get back? i'm really scared and i don't want to be alone where will could find me and maybe hurt me again..._

**from emily prentiss:** _You're welcome JJ. Of course you can lovely girl! It's not an issue. If you feel more comfortable staying with me rather than in your own apartment then of course you can. We'll either need to order food or go to store on the way back to my apartment though. Let me know what you'd prefer._

**from Jennifer Jareau:** _thank you, thank you, thank you! you're apartment feels more like home than mine. can we have takeout em? i feel like the comfort of chinese food... maybe? :P_

**from emily prentiss:** _If you want chinese takeout, then we can have that. I'll get it delivered so we don't have to leave. Okay?_

**from Jennifer Jareau:** _yeah. that sounds amazing. thank you :D_

* * *

When the BAU arrived back in DC, they all went to the bullpen to finish off paperwork. Hotch handed out a file to each member of the team who separated from each other to finish their work and get home. Emily finished hers fairly quickly and waited for JJ so they could go to her apartment together. If JJ didn't want to be alone for the night, Emily was happy to have her stay with her in her own apartment where Will wouldn't be able to find her if he did come looking after their incident.

JJ finished her paperwork not long after Emily so they took it to Hotch together who stepped out of his office and told them all to take the day off tomorrow because the case had been a difficult one and they hadn't got much rest, and then she stood next to Emily who was finishing the conversation she had started with Spencer about languages in books or something. JJ was not paying attention.

She scanned over the bullpen taking in every small detail and profiling everyone's desk to keep her mind from running wild. Emily continued talking while she reached over to JJ to lightly rub circles over the small of her back. The light gesture brought JJ out of her thoughts. When she finished her conversation with Spencer they both left the FBI building and went to Emily's apartment in their separate cars.

Once JJ arrived, Emily made sure to double check the door of the apartment was locked and all the windows were closed properly before relaxing and putting on some music quietly. It set a gentle, calm mood and Emily watched JJ's shoulders release some tension from where she was sat on the couch.

They ordered a chinese takeout once they were comfortably sat on the couch in Emily's apartment and they both had a few glasses of wine to wash away the stress of the case. They then retreated to Emily's bed to watch a movie. JJ chose what they were going to watch because Emily wasn't really bothered and didn't have a prefernce for movies or shows. She just watched whatever was on at the time whereas she knew JJ liked to choose what she could watch. She was happy to hold her friend who needed comfort and rub soothng circles on her back like a child. A calm JJ was easy to deal with and a stressful JJ was not.

Halfway through the movie, JJ fell asleep with her head on Emily's shoulder so she lay them down on the bed and finished watching it alone before turning off the lights and allowing herself to fall asleep holding her friend who she knew was now safe in her apartment, away from the man who had hurt her the most in life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These characters are just my perception, not the way we see them in Criminal Minds.
> 
> I know where I want this fic to go, I'm just struggling to put it into words if you know what I mean. My brain moves too fast for me to type. Haha. Thoughts on this chapter? Do you have any requests or ideas you want included?


	3. What Happened? (*)

For the second morning in a row, Emily was awake before JJ. She ran her hands through JJ's hair which was on her chest, just relishing the feeling of having JJ this close to her and this comfortable with her.

JJ started to wake up once she felt Emily's fingers combing through her hair. She allowed Emily to play with her hair until she became uncomfortable in the way she was lying. JJ took an deep breath and grabbed Emily's waist to help her sit up. She leaned against the headboard of the bed and reached for Emily's hand.

Emily held her hand out for JJ. She wasn't sure what JJ would do with her hand because she usually liked to fiddle with something when talking about difficult topics. JJ held Emily's wrist with her one hand and made shapes out of Emily's fingers with the other hand.

"I'm going to talk about what happened with Will. Properly. I want you to know Em. I need to tell you but I can't remember how much I told you. Please help me. This is really hard".

"I know Jay. I know. I'm listening. You told me that he hadn't respected the boundaries you had both set. Is there more to it than that?"

"I... Em... yeah. There is. God this is hard. I won't be able to look at you afterwards".

"That's okay. I'll listen until you need me to say something. Okay?"

"Yeah. Okay. I guess I'll start by saying that myself and Will like to explore options sexually. We haven't had a dom/sub relationship exactly but a lot of the main elements are there. I like to give up control when work gets a little challenging and I feel like I'm slipping and that happened a few days ago so I asked Will to help with that. It started off pretty chill. I asked him to blindfold me and just fuck me until I came. That sounds really blunt and harsh but it's the truth. I'm not sorry. I still felt out of control though so I asked him to... no, I can't". She gripped the hair on the side of her head tightly. Emily gently raised her hands to where JJ's were and pulled them away so she didn't hurt herself.

"JJ, stop. It's okay. You don't have to say it if you don't want to okay? If you're worried that I will judge you, I won't. I can promise you that. I bet there's some things about me that would help you feel better about it all. You can just ask me anything you want and I'll give you an honest answer, but first let's help you get this off your chest". She moved their joined hands to rest in between them.

"Okay, okay. I went to Will after we finished with the case because I needed to relieve some stress and I agreed to him binding my wrists and a little spanking because I felt guilty. He started off like I asked and tied my wrists behind my back but then her gagged me so I couldn't say no to anything he did Em. I couldn't stop him. He just kept going and doing things to me without me giving him consent or having a way to stop him. The gag stopped me speaking but it didn't stop the screams when he kept hitting me and they kept getting worse and more painful. Too painful. It hurt so much and I was crying and he didn't care and I couldn't say the safeword because I was gagged against my will so I left as soon as I could and I broke up with him, and he-"

Emily let go of JJ's hands and cupped her face to stop her getting too panicked. "JJ, slow down. Take a deep breath for me angel, good. That's good. Good job JJ. Feeling any better?" She let go when JJ responded.

"Yeah, yeah. Thank you. I was getting panicky right?" At Emily's nod JJ took a moment to collect her thoughts and think of what to say.

"Em, it was like I froze up when he hit me and I had no way of escaping or stopping it. I was awful and I'm so glad it's over. Thank you for helping me afterwards. I really appreciate it".

"JJ, I said before it's okay. I like helping you and looking after you. If you're happy and safe, I'm also happy okay?" Emily grabbed one of JJ's hands and ran her thumb across JJ's knuckles soothingly.

"Yeah. Thank you. I'm happy and safe now and that's all that matters".

"Good. I'm glad. How are you feeling today?"

JJ chuckled lightly and looked up at the ceiling before responding to Emily.

"Yeah. I'm good. I'm so much better now. I'm glad I'm not with Will and the bruises are fading now. It doesn't hurt as much".

Emily gasped and dropped the hand she was holding. "You have bruises? JJ why didn't you tell me?!"

"Because I knew this would be how you reacted. It's only my thighs and you saw the ones on my wrists from the rope. It's okay. They only hurt when I sit down and put pressure on them. Don't worry Em. Stop stressing".

Emily sat in shock for a few seconds before pulling her thoughts together.

"God, JJ! I'm not stressing. I'm just worried. If you had said something I could have iced them and put aloe vera on them to help soothe the pain".

"Yeah you could have but you were already so worried. I didn't want to make you worry any more. You were so good to me and you made me feel so safe when you looked after me. I didn't want that feeling to end. It was the best I've been treated in years Em. You gave me your undivided attention even though it was the middle of the night. I really appreciated it and I will keep thanking you".

"Hey. It's okay. You're welcome. You don't need to keep thanking me. I just wish you had let me help you more than I already did. If it's okay with you I'd like to check those bruises now, just to make sure there isn't too much damage".

"Yeah. I guess. If you want".

"No JJ. I only will if you want me too. If you're comfotable with me looking, I will. If you aren't comfotable with me looking I won't. It's as simple as that".

"Then yes please. I'd like it if you looked at them. They hurt a lot more than I'd like to admit. How do you want me Agent Prentiss?"

"On your stomach please with your pants just below the bruises so I can see them all properly. Keep your panties on unless your ass is bruised badly and you want me to put cream on there. Okay? I'm just going to grab some things from the bathroom and kitchen. I'll be back in a minute"

"Yeah I got it. Pants and panties down to my knees because my ass is the worst". She chuckled darkly and it made Emily's heart squeeze in her chest. She shook the feeling off and left to get some ice and the aloe vera from the bathroom.

* * *

Emily grabbed the aloe vera and a towel from the bathroom first and then went to the kitchen to grab a bag of ice. She wrabbed to bag of ice cubes around the bottle to cool it down a little so it could help soothe JJ's bruises. When Emily got back to the bedroom she stopped in the doorway to look at JJ who was in the same position she had been left in, with her stomach flat on the bed, ass and thighs covered in bruises which was on show for Emilly to soothe and her head turned so her cheek was against a pillow, facing away from the doorway and Emily.

She stepped closer to JJ and made sure to be cautious so she didn't startle her. She made sure she was in JJ's line of sight before she said anything.

"I'm going to put the ice on first okay? I know it's cold so need you to try not to move. I'll be gentle and make sure not to stay in one place for too long. Okay JJ?"

"Yes. It's okay. Do what you need to Emily, please". Emily put the bottle of aloe vera on the night stand near JJ's head and the towel at the foot of the bed. Emily made sure she stayed where she could see JJ's face to make sure she could see if her expression became uncomfortable.

"I'm going to put the ice on you now. I'll keep moving it around so it doesn't stay in place for too long and make your body numb".

JJ nodded and Emily placed the ice gently on JJ's ass and slowly moved it around over all the bruises, making sure not to stay in one place too long like she'd promised JJ. After a few minutes fo moving the ice over JJ's ass and the tops of her thighs, Emily heard her sigh in relief from the reduction in pain.

Once the ice in the bag was more water than ice Emily moved it away and put it on the night stand. She picked up the towel and dried JJ's body which had droplets of water from where the ice had melted. Emily folded to towel and put it at the end of the bed. She went to grab the aloe vera from night stand and the ice to put on the towel so it didn't drip over anything on the night stand but stopped when she noticed the tears streaming down JJ's face.

She immediately stopped what she was doing and crouched down in front of JJ to wipe the tears away. She tried to help JJ sit up to hold her but she shook her head and pulled herself back onto the bed in an act of defiance.

"I'm okay Em. I feel safe and loved and it's making me a little overwhelmed. Please continue. I just felt the need to cry. I'll be okay". Emily wiped a tear away and continued what she had been previously doing.

She moved the bag of ice which was now just water, but there was still a chance of it breaking and spilling everywhere. She then spread some aloe vera over her hands.

"I'm going to start with putting the aloe vera on your ass. Is that okay JJ or would you like me to stop now?"

"You can carry on Em. Please keep going". JJ's voice trembled when she spoke and she was starting to hyperventilate from crying so much.

"JJ, take a few deep breaths for me and then I'll keep going". Emily watched JJ take 5 deep breaths and watched the calmness wash over. "Good. Well done".

Emily's hands were gentle when she started off. She used light carreses to allow JJ to get used to the feel of her hands on her body. Once JJ began to relax, she started kneading the skin a little harder and worked the aloe vera gel into her friends sore ass. JJ's tears had stopped but when Emily went to get some more gel from the tub her tears came back.

"It's okay JJ. I'm here. I'm just getting more gel for your thighs because they look really sore". Emily watched JJ's body relax at the sound of her voice so she kept on talking when her hands were on JJ's thighs and she had started working on the bruised skin that Will had carelessly left on her.

"Earlier I said I'd share some something about me. Is it okay if I still do that?" JJ hummed in agreement so Emily kept speaking. "This is something I enjoy doing. While you like being able to give up control and let someone else look after you in bed, I like to be the one who recieves the control and looks after my partner. If I'm making you uncomfortable, please say before I continue".

"I'm not uncomfortable. It's actually helping to make me feel more comfortable. I want to listen Emily".

"Okay. Good. I like to help people hand over their control safely. I know this will sound harsh JJ, but I would never hurt someone like this. Sure I like to see bruises and marks on my partners but only when I have their full consent. And I always like to look after them for the night after we've finished. The aftercare is my favourite part, of any kind of sex. It could be really intense and I'd still love to look after my partner or it could be really slow and gentle and I'd enjoy looking after them as well then". Emily paused for a second and took a deep breath. She got some more gel out of the tub and spread it over her hands before continuing to apply it to JJ's body.

"The thing I enjoy from topping my partner or being more dominant is pushing someone to their limits and allowing them to feel comfortable with giving up control if they've had a bad day. I like having a woman bent over my knee and crying because she needed me to help her relax, but I check in with her regularly and make sure she's still present and then I like to bathe her, soothe her and hold her so that she feels safe with me. It's not about being treated badly and not looked after JJ. I really wish I could have spoken with Will and told him what I thought but I didn't want to leave you. You were so scared and hurt. Thank you for letting me look at your bruises and treat them. I'm finished now. You can pull your pants and panties up. I'd like to hold you now too but if you're not comfotable, that's okay too".

Emily sat by the headboard and allowed JJ some space to pull up her pants. In the 30 seconds it took JJ started crying again and held her hands out in a grabby motion like a child. Emily just opened her arms out and JJ crawled into her lap and rested her head in the crook of Emily's neck. Once she was comfortable in the embrace she started to cry harder. Emily rocked her back and forth while rubbing circles on her back. She left gentle kisses on the top of JJ's head and across her hairline. Once she had stopped crying, JJ tilted her head and landed a kiss on Emily's lips. A shocked Emily responded by moving her lips against JJ's but she immediately stopped when she realised JJ was in too much of a fragile state to consent and be aware of what was happening. Emily pulled away from the kiss and started to rock JJ.

"Not today baby. Okay? I need your full consent and for your judgement to not be clouded by you being upset".

JJ nodded and pulled herself closer to Emily so she willingly accepted the little cuddle bug.

"Try and sleep for a little bit for me sweet girl. I'll be right here when you wake up". At that statement, JJ's eyes fluttered closed and she allowed herself to fall asleep with Emily holding her once again.

Emily did a quick scan of the room to check everything was in place before she pressed a button which closed the blinds to allow JJ to stay asleep. As the blinds were closing, she noticed the bag of ice at the foot of the bed but it was on a towel so she didn't worry too much about it. She was only concerned with the sleeping girl in her arms.

When Emily reached over to the night stand to pick up her phone she must have disturbed JJ who weakly grabbed onto Emily's shirt and murmured "stay". Emily was quick to pick up her phone to scroll through social media and then she shifted into a more comfortable position to hold JJ in her arms.

"I'm right here sweet girl. I'm not going anywhere. I've got you". With another kiss to JJ's forehead, Emily stroked her hand through JJ's hair like she would if a child was sleeping in her lap. She let JJ sleep for half an hour and then ordered pizza for lunch. Once she placed the order she decided to wake JJ. Emily started by stroking JJ's hair to coax her awake.

"Hey sweet girl. It's time to wake up. The pizza is on the way and we need you awake to be able to eat it".

JJ started to wake up at the sound of Emily's voice and like a child, she muttered "pizza? Yum".

Emily had to stop the laugh threatening to escape. "Yeah Jay, pizza". When her eyes fluttered open, Emily planted a kiss on her hairline. "Good morning you. It's lunchtime now. Let's get you out of bed, okay?" JJ nodded and Emily happily got out some clean clothes for her. She handed JJ the panties, sweaters and a long sleeve t-shirt. She let JJ go to the bathroom while she got out plates and glasses and waited for the pizza to arrive.

* * *

JJ finished her shower and put in the clean clothes Emily had left her. There was a knock on the door just she stepped out of Emily's bedroom. She hovered in the doorway and Emily paid the delivery guy. She gave JJ a big smile as she closed the door. JJ looked uncomfortable because she had pulled the sleeves of the shirt over her hands.

Emily set the pizza box down on the coffee table in front of the couch and turned to face JJ who hadn't moved from the doorway. Cautiously, she stepped closer to JJ who pulled her arms across her chest, almost like she was protecting herself. Her eyes were filled with tears and Emily had the sudden urge to protect and comfort her. She slowly lifted her hands first to show JJ she wasn't going to hit her and then she opened her arms for JJ to step into.

When she didn't move, Emily stepped closer and watched JJ flinch. Her heart shattered into a million pieces when she saw one of her closest friends afraid of her.

She was eventually able to wrap her arms around JJ who started to sob all over again at the gentle physical contact. Emily ran her hand up and down her friend's spine and JJ gripped the shoulders of Emily's shirt tightly. She started swaying them gently in a comforting movement like a mother would to a crying baby and then she moved them little by little to end up sat on the couch.

JJ lay her head on Emily's lap while allowing the tears to flow. When she had no tears left she reached over to the table and picked up a piece of pizza. She held it over she shoulder for Emily to grab and then picked up a piece for herself. Thankfully it was still fairly warm.

JJ repeated the action multiple times until there was one piece left in the box. They argued over who was going to have it.

"Take it Em, I'm not hungry. I can't eat anymore".

"You should have it JJ, I can't remember seeing you eat recently. You didn't have much of the takeaway".

"I wasn't hungry last night".

"You weren't hungry at breakfast and you're not hungry now too. Just try JJ. Please. Even if you aren't hungry your body needs the food to stay healthy".

"Fine. Okay". She picked it up and looked at it for a minute. "Take the first bite?" She turned over to look up at Emily and held the pizza to Emily's mouth.

Deciding she needed a laugh, Emily took the first bite just like JJ had requested. She moaned and let her eyes roll back in her head.

"It's so good JJ, you should try it!" Just like she had hoped, JJ burst out laughing and lightly hit the back of her hand on Emily's bicep.

"You're being silly Em. Thank you though. I needed that". She finished the slice of pizza after seeing Emily's over the top show surprising both Emily and herself.

JJ stayed lying down with her head on Emily's thighs while they watched another movie of JJ's choice.

* * *

Halfway through the second movie, JJ shifted from her position and moved to sit next to Emily rather than lie on top of her legs. She still avoided eye contact when talking though.

"I've been thinking about seeing a therapist as soon as possible to talk about what happened. What do you think?" JJ asked Emily.

"I think that if you feel comfortable and want to see a therapist, you should. I'm not going to tell you what to do, but it sounds like a good idea. I support your decision either way".

"Thank you. Thank you. I need to call someone and see who can fit me in as soon as possible". JJ beamed at Emily's approval and straddled her friend's thighs. She leaned in and captured Emily's lips in a heated kiss catching both of them off guard.

When JJ's tongue entered her mouth, Emily let out an embarrassingly loud moan. She hadn't been kissed with this amount of passion and neediness for a long time.

JJ's hands started to wander and she travelled under Emily's shirt to feel her stomach and then they moved higher. Her thumbs stroked under the smooth skin of Emily's breasts and then brushed over her nipples. Emily's hips thrust up in response and she gasped loudly.

"Is it okay if I keep kissing you Emily?"

"Yeah. It is Jay. Please keep kissing me".

Emily whimpered into JJ's lips when she started kissing her again. Sometimes JJ's lips would be soft and gentle and other times they would be forceful and demanding, mainly when she wanted to thrust her tongue into Emily's mouth and swipe it across her teeth.

Emily's hands lifted to JJ's hips to hold her over her thighs and when JJ's hands slipped under Emily's bra cups. She pulled on Emily's nipples and at the moan she let out, Emily was pulled from the pleasure she was recieving and back to the reality of JJ's kisses and the situation they were in.

She turned her head to the side so the kisses landed on her cheek instead of on her lips and pushed JJ's hips away from their position on her thighs.

"Jay. Baby, this isn't the best time to do this. I know that it's a better situation than yesterday and the kisses still feel really fucking good. But I still don't know if it's okay for you to give consent. You're still vulnerable and I don't want to take advantage of that. Okay?"

"Fuck. I'm so sorry Em. That's okay. Yeah. We can try again. I still need to message or call the therapist to book an appointment". She climbed off Emily's lap and paced around the apartment. It was an anxious habit of hers. The energy she let off when doing it usually calmed her down.

* * *

JJ pulled her phone out to call the same therapist she had talked to after Spencer had been kidnapped. She still felt really guilty for leaving Reid and spiltting up so they could find Tobias faster. Admittedly the guilt wasn't as bad as it had been when it first happened, but it was still slightly present in her life and she often felt slightly weighed down by the decision she made that night.

In JJ's mind, if she hadn't left him to look around the rest of the property, he wouldn't have been taken away from the team and his family or been given drugs. Essentially, she thought that she had been the cause of Reid's addiction. It had taken her nearly a year to be able to process that it wasn't solely her fault for Reid's kidnapping.

Now she felt like it was time for her to get back in therapy to deal with Will's assault and the consequences that came with it. If she wanted to be a better partner for someone in the future she needed to be able to get through this and work on lessening the feelings of guilt even when she wasn't responsible.

She looked to Emily and when she saw a soft smile she wasn't expecting, she felt reassured that she was safe and making the right decision. Emily prompted JJ to take a deep breath and when the anxiety she was feeling had calmed down significantly she pressed the 'call' button and held the phone up to her ear.

"This is Dr Gordon, how can I help you today?" The low octave in JJ's therapist's voice instantly brought back the bad memories of all the sessions she had before.

"Hi, it's Jennifer Jareau. I'd like..." JJ froze while talking. Her words started to trail off and her lack of self-confidence began to get the best of her. Emily moved so she could hold JJ's free hand as an act of comfort to the younger agent. Emily's thumb stroked over JJ's knuckles in the same way she done when JJ had needed the comfort these last few days.

"JJ, it's so good to hear from you, although I'm assuming this call isn't for a happy catch-up. Correct?" Hearing this statement helped JJ calm down more. He knew she was struggling to come up with the words herself and she needed prompting.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah. You'd assume correct Dr Gordon. I'm actually calling to book an appointment, if that's okay? If it's not I can totally find someone else. It's not a problem". Emily sensed JJ's rambling and squeezed the hand she was holding. It brought JJ back from the spiral she was about to fall down.

"It's definitely okay. I'm actually really happy that you called me. It means that you've recognised that you have a need for help and you're doing something about it instead of sitting around and letting things get on top of you. On the flip side of my argument, if you'd prefer to go and see another therapist that is totally okay too". JJ appreciated his offer for her to opt out of a new set of therapy sessions but she felt comfortable with him.

"I'd like to stay with you if that's okay. You know what I've already been through and I think that knowing that will help with what has currently happened".

JJ's hand started trembling and Emily grabbed the phone seeming to already sense this happening. She made eye contact with JJ silently asking if it was okay to put the phone on speaker and then with another squeeze to JJ's hand as an act of comfort, she let go and made a move to stand up and leave the room.

Both of JJ's hands shot up to grabbed Emily's wrist and pull her back down onto the couch. She clutched Emily's sleeve in a vice-like grip so the older woman held her arms out for JJ to climb onto her lap like she had been doing for the last few days. JJ instantly curled up against Emily's chest and she held the phone in between them as she finalised the details of her appointment.

Emily's hand came to stroke JJ's hair and she began to pull it into two braids. She tuned out from JJ's conversation with her therapist and let all of her attention focus on comforting JJ.

She only realised that JJ had ended the phone call when she moved to put her phone on top of Emily's coffee table.

"All done?" Emily asked.

"Yeah. I've got an appointment booked for tomorrow afternoon. I just put it in my calender app so that I don't forget. Thank you for staying with me. That was a really hard thing for me to do".

"I know sweet girl. I know. It's okay. You don't have to worry until you see him tomorrow". JJ nodded and she rested her head on Emily's shoulder.

They stayed in a comfortable embrace for a while longer before JJ tried to insist she went back to her own apartment. Emily however was very reluctant for JJ to leave, especially because she wasn't sure how Will would act if he were to try and find JJ. She had seen what he could do to JJ when he wasn't angry or upset. She couldn't even begin to imagine the things that made could do to a person when he was in a bad mood.

Emily managed to convince JJ to stay another night so she cooked them both some chicken and vegetables that she had in the freezer. It was a homecooked meal which neither girl had eaten for a while. They usually ordered takeout, especially if they were alone in their apartments. It was nice to just stay in a spend time making silly comments as they cooked together. JJ made fun of the way Emily cut carrots which made them both laugh hysterically.

JJ helped Emily do the dishes and then they took turns to have a shower befire bed. JJ begged Emily to watch another movie with her. This time it was Disney and while Emily was sceptical to begin with, she grew to love the plot of the movie and she even shed a few secret tears.

Once the movie was finished Emily made sure her apartment was safe and secure for the night and then they went to bed with JJ cuddled up to Emily's chest once again. JJ had asked specifically if Emily could hold her because she felt safe in her arms and Emily had readily agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That IS a Bones reference to 'Dr Gordon Gordon'.
> 
> I know when I write I make sure the characters check in with each other. I'm HUGE on consent. It's one of the most important things to me. 
> 
> I love you all and I hope you're staying safe as well as healthy. 
> 
> Also, I hope you're enjoying this so far because I'm really enjoying writing it! :D


	4. Therapy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: mention and slight description of sexual assault.
> 
> Disclaimer before you read any further: I AM NOT A THERAPIST AND I HAVE NOT BEEN TO A THERAPY SESSION. WHAT I HAVE WRITTEN IN THIS CHAPTER IS HOW I WISH I WOULD HAVE BEEN TREATED WHEN I WAS IN THIS SITUATION (for my IRL friends, if the next 2 chapters are too much for you to read I understand. I love you all, thank you for your support this far). The next chapter will be smutty by the way ;)

JJ woke up with a groan to the sound of her alarm, and she found that once again she was in Emily's embrace. They had slept cuddled up to each other again. Without disturbing Emily from her sleep, JJ managed to reach over to the bedside table and snooze the alarm. She decided to get out of Emily's bed when the second alarm when off.

JJ let herself appreciate the silence for a few minutes. It was nice to not be surrounded by noise. But when her mind started to wander to negative thoughts, she grabbed her phone to occupy her mind with a game or maybe some music really quietly so that she didn't disturb Emily.

She decided to do both, so she found Carrie Underwood's 'Some Hearts' album in her music library, put it on shuffle, set the volume to the lowest setting and chose to play Rolando on her phone. She opened the game and 'Before He Cheats' started to play. JJ had to stop herself from laughing out loud at the irony in case she disturbed Emily.

She was so concentrated on her game that she jumped when the alarm she had snoozed went off again. She quickly switched it off and then gently pried Emily's arms from around her waist. Thankfully, Emily didn't whine when JJ moved away.

* * *

JJ went to Emily's kitchen to grab herself a glass of water, a banana for breakfast and a second glass of water to put on Emily's bedside table for when she woke up. She made sure to be quiet when she opened the zip of her go bag when looking for her clean clothes. She made a mental note to get more clothes from her apartment if Emily was okay with her staying here for a little longer.

From her bag, she pulled out a clean pair of jeans, clean underwear and a clean vest top. She didn't have a clean sweater or shirt though. JJ decided she'd wait until Emily woke up and then ask to borrow one of her's.

She went into the bathroom to do her makeup and sort out her hair. It was still in the braids Emily had done yesterday so she pulled the hair ties from the ends and gently pulled her fingers through her hair, starting from the bottom and then making her way to the top to keep the waves left behind from the braids.

JJ opened the cabinet in Emily's bathroom to find some hairspray. When she was successful in her hunt, she flipped her head upside down, shook her hair so it fell forward and then sparingly sprayed the hairspray over her wavy hair so it would stay all day but still be free to move around her face as she wanted.

When JJ stepped out of the bathroom she noticed that Emily had started to wake up and was feeling the bed sheets while looking for her. She picked up her pace and quickly climbed onto the bed and lay in the space where Emily was looking for her. As soon as Emily felt the warm skin of JJ's arm she reached out and pulled JJ in close to her by her waist.

JJ turned over so Emily could be the big spoon and she closed her eyes for a minute before abruptly opening them when she remembered why she was awake and dressed so early. Her whole body stiffened and Emily noticed immediately.

Emily's hand was resting loosely on JJ's waist and she moved it on to JJ's stomach to hug tighter. Except her hands was too high to rest on JJ's stomach. She was cupping one of JJ's breasts and when her hand pushed against it, the younger agent gasped in surprise. Emily immediately moved her hand away when she realised what she'd done.

"Boobies. Sorry". Emily murmured and JJ immediately burst out laughing at how silly the words 'boobies' sounded coming from a grown woman's mouth.

"It's okay Em. Don't worry about it. Alright?" JJ turned to face Emily and ran her fingers through Emily's hair to brush it out of her face.

"Mhmm. I'm just being cautious. Let me know if you feel uncomfortable. I'm here to help you feel safe". JJ had butterflies at the sound of Emily's morning voice.

"Thank you. You don't have to do this. I can go back to my own apartment. At least I will at some point this week". Emily frowned at that statement.

"No. Why? I like having you here". JJ's smile faltered and her fingers brushed through Emily's hair again because she was suddenly very anxious and aware of the current situation.

"I need clean clothes at least. If you're okay with me staying here for a few more days". Emily held onto the hand that was running through her hair currently.

"It's definitely okay. I like having you here. It's less lonely". The smile that had disappeared from JJ's face was slowly coming back.

"Speaking of clean clothes, do you have a sweater I can borrow to go to my therapy session? I don't think Doctor Gordon would appreciate seeing me in just a tank top and jeans".

"Of course. Let me go and get you one". Emily climbed out of bed and walked to her closet while muttering under her breath. JJ couldn't hear her say 'Dr Gordon might not appreciate seeing the tank top on you but I do. It's hot'.

Emily pulled two sweaters from the rail in the closet, a dark green one and a light pink one. She hadn't worn either one since she bought them, so she kept them for people to borrow when they stayed over. JJ pointed at the light pink one.

"That one would look better with my dark pants. Thank you so much". Emily handed it to her and then reached into her bedside cabinet to find her hairbrush.

"You don't need to keep thanking me JJ. I like doing these things. It's how I show people I care about them, with acts of service or physical touch. It makes me feels useful and the other person gets something out of it. Do you still want me to drive you to your therapy session?"

"Yes please. I don't think I'll go in if I'm on my own". She slid the sweater over her head and fixed her hair.

"And that's okay. If you don't want to go in, you don't have to".

"I know. It's 9am now. I booked the appointment for 11:30. Is that okay?"

"Absolutely. If you want, you can go and put a movie on while I get ready". At that they separated ways with Emily going to the bathroom to shower and JJ going to the couch to put on another movie.

* * *

At 10:55am, Emily stood up and asked if JJ was ready to leave and she recieved a small nod as a response.

"I'll grab my keys and then we can go".

"Okay. God, I'm so nervous". JJ pulled her hair at the roots. It was one of her nervous habits. Emily noticed and laced their fingers together, then moved their hands away from JJ's face.

"It's going to be okay. I'll be in the car the whole time so if you need to leave, you can just sit in the car and I'll drive. No questions asked".

"What if I want you there with me? Holding my hand while I talk about it?" Her eyes filled with tears and it made Emily's heart break a little.

"If you wanted me to be in there with you, I could do that. Only if you are sure you want that". Emily subconsiously brought JJ's knuckles to her lips and brushed her puckered lips against them.

"I need to think about it in the car, but as of right now that is what I want. You've helped me this far and I feel safe with you".

"Okay. Good. I'm glad. Let's go". They left Emily's apartment at exactly 11am.

* * *

Emily pulled into a parking space outside of the therapist's office, turned off the engine and turned around to face JJ who was in the passenger seat.

"How are you feeling JJ?"

"I'm very nervous. Will you come with me? I won't be able to walk in there on my own..." Emily noticed her leg bouncing up and down, like it usually did when she was nervous about something.

"I definitely can go with you if that's what you want sweet girl. It's your choice". She thought about reaching over to put her hand on JJ's thigh to comfort her, but decided against it.

"Stay with me. Please. Don't leave me. I need you". JJ's eyes filled with tears again and her hand shot over to grab Emily's.

"Then we'll go in together. Are you ready?" Emily squeezed JJ's hand and shook it a little which prompted the blonde agent to laugh.

"I think so". She smiled, dropped Emily's hand, took a deep breath and grabbed her purse.

"Let's go". Emily opened the car door and waited for JJ to get out of the car too. JJ reached for Emily's hand and she happily let her. They made their way inside together.

* * *

JJ filled out a form for her details to be entered into the system again and a few minutes later, her surname flashed up on the board. She handed in the form at the front desk and then with Emily behind her, she made her way to Dr Gordon's office.

His door was open and when JJ hovered in the doorway he turned around and smiled.

"It's good to see you again Jennifer. Would you like to come in and sit down?" She turned to Emily almost as if she was asking for permission to enter. When Emily gave her a small nod she took a few small steps into the office. She didn't go any further, she just looked around to get familiar with her surroundings again.

The white walls had more artwork and pictures framed than the last time she had been here. The office felt more lived in, JJ thought. Dr Gordon still had the big comfortable chairs that JJ loved. She felt small and safe here.

Emily stepped into the room next to JJ and put her hand on her friend's lower back which seemed to bring JJ back to reality. She moved to sit in one of the big chairs and JJ unexpectedly climbed into her lap like she had been doing for the past few nights to fall asleep. Emily shifted to accomodate JJ's position in her embrace and ran her hands up and down JJ's arms.

"How are you feeling Jennifer?" asked Dr Gordon.

"Scared, idiotic and violated". She closed her eyes and jumped straight in to the session, not being in the mood for fussing around.

"Okay. Good. We'll get to those feelings in a moment. Who did you bring with you today?"

"Emily. She's been helping me for the last 3 days by making sure I feel safe and comfortable. I wanted her to come with me today so I didn't feel so alone". One of her hands came up to clutch at the material of Emily's shirt near her shoulder.

"Good. I'm proud of you Jennifer. If you're comfortable with it I'd like to ask what your relationship with Emily is like?"

"Could you define what you mean by relationship? I have a feeling we're talking about two different things here". Her grip tightened on Emily's shirt.

"It feels like you two are in a romantic relationship. Jennifer, the way you respond and react to Emily gives me the impression that you feel comfortable enough around each other to have a romantic relationship". Emily felt JJ stiffen in her arms. She was unable to respond so Emily did for her.

"Dr Gordon, what JJ and I have is completely platonic. Helping JJ these last few days has reminded me to take care of myself too. Everytime I make JJ food, I eat and when she sleeps, so do I. I'm happy with the way things are currently but if JJ wanted more, that could happen". She tried to keep the annoyance at his implication out of her voice but she wasn't sure if it came across how she wanted.

"I'm glad you can find a small amount of comfort in each other at least. Back to Jennifer's answer from before, you said you feel scared, idiotic and violated. Could you explain to me why?" JJ looked up at Emily for reassurance and when she received a nod she spoke.

"A few days ago we were on a case in New Orleans and while we were there I was sexually assaulted by my boyfriend. I felt stupid for being in that situation to start with. I broke up with him and left as soon as I could. Emily was the first person I thought of when I left his house and she's stayed by my side since then which I'm very grateful for". Emily gave JJ's arm a gentle but encouraging squeeze.

"I'm sorry that happened to you and I'm glad you asked for professional help too. Would you like to talk more about it or would you rather me give you techniques to help you cope with the situation you're in?"

"Honestly, I'm fed up with talking about it so I'd prefer it if you have me some techniques to help me cope". Again she looked to Emily for reassurance which didn't go unnoticed by either Emily or Dr Gordon.

"I can definitely do that Jennifer. Would you like to be alone while I discuss these with you or would you rather Emily stay?"

"I'd rather she stayed. Definitely. Is that okay Em? Do you want to go?" JJ started to panic.

"If you want me here, I will be. Just like I promised". She unconsciously started rocking JJ which calmed her down.

"Thank you for staying. What do you have that could help me Dr Gordon?"

* * *

The end of the hour long session came faster than either of the girls thought. They left with a list of calming techniques and JJ felt so much better than she had 2 hours ago. When they got back in Emily's car JJ asked a very important question.

"Can we get McDonald's nuggets on the way home please?" Emily immediately nodded.

"Absolutely. Do you want a milkshake too?" JJ gasped.

"Yes please".

* * *

When the person at the drive-through handed them their food, JJ had the bigest smile on her face and Emily immediately knew she had made the right choice.

JJ fed Emily the nuggets and handed her the drink while she drove. When they stopped at a red light, Emily asked a question that had been on her mind for a while.

"JJ, why do you always look at me for approval when someone asks you a question? Sorry, that's a little rude. I'm just curious is all". JJ started to fidget with her hands.

"Will always expected me to check with him before I answered a question and I guess it's just become a habit when I'm around someone more dominant than myself".

"That's understandable. You don't need to check with me though. You can if you want to but I won't ever stop you doing something. Okay?" She saw JJ's small nod in her peripheral vision.

"Good".

* * *

Once they were back in Emily's apartment, JJ took her shoes and coat off and moved straight to the speakers and she plugged her phone in. Love Song by Sara Bareilles started playing and JJ turned the volume up.

"Em, come dance with me!"

JJ wrapped her arms around Emily's waist and Emily did the same so their hips were pressed together and their lips were inches apart.

JJ leaned forward and pressed their lips together. Emily reciprocated and the kiss became heated quickly. When they broke apart, JJ rested her forhead against the other agent's. She allowed her breathing to slow down.

"Fuck it. I like you Emily. I have for a while and I was just too scared to admit it. Will you go on a date with me?" Emily's eyes shot open to check if JJ was being serious.

"Absolutely. Do you have anything in mind?"

"Actually, yeah I do". She reached up to push a piece of Emily's hair out of her eyes.

"Yeah?" Emily's arms dropped from around JJ's face and she took a few steps back to look at JJ properly.

"Yeah. How does coffee and a walk around the park sound?"

"Amazing". JJ walked back to the coat rack by Emily's door and put on her coat.

"Let's go beautiful".

"Wait... now?!"

"Yeah. Unless you don't want to?" She frowned a little.

"Wait. I do. I look awful right now though". She ran her hands through her hair self consciously.

"You look beautiful Emily. You always do".

"Okay. Let's do it. I'm ready". She put her coat on, grabbed her keys and wallet and they left.

* * *

They placed their coffee orders in the small coffee shop at the end of Emily's street. Once they had been given their coffee's in a to go cup, they walked around the park talking about pointless things. JJ noticed a bench coming up and she pointed to it for them to sit down.

They watched the birds in the trees while they drank their coffees. After a few minutes Emily reached for JJ's hand.

"JJ, if it's too soon, you can say no. I'd like to ask you to be my girlfriend. Is that something you'd want?" Emily's other hand flew to her mouth for her to bite at her nail. JJ noticed and pulled it away to stop Emily hurting herself.

"Em... I'd love to be your girlfriend. I don't think it's too soon at least. This makes me so happy".

"Good. I'm glad. That's my main aim. To make sure you're happy".

"Thank you Em. You mean the world to me". JJ held on to her girlfriend's hand as they walked back to her apartment. She hadn't been this happy when Will asked her to be in a relationship.

It just felt so right. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - I listened to Taylor Swift's "evermore" album while writing this. Did I research music and games from 2008 because that's when this episode was set? You fucking bet I did. 
> 
> We have them as girlfriends my loves. It's official.
> 
> I'm glad you're all enjoying what I've written. The comments make me smile. Thank you :)


End file.
